You Belong With Me
by HarryPotterRocks2011
Summary: Living next to one another for years they never thought that they would fall in love with one another, but that what happens though Kurt and Blaine do not walk to one another in school because Blaine is the football star and Kurt is in the Glee Club. Based on Taylor Swifts You Belong With Me A/U Please remember that this is an A/U for Kurt and Blaine
1. Chapter 1

Prolog….

You Belong With Me

Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson have lived next door to one another for years, they were friends since dippers. But things change when you enter high school. People become friends with other people and you move on from one another. That is what happen to Kurt and Blaine.

Blaine Anderson become the popular jock that played almost every sport in high school. He was most known as the captain of the football team that took the team to their first state championship in almost ten years. That was only in his sophomore year, after that everyone knew his name and that was the year he stopped hanging out with Kurt in school because his new friends didn't like the jock hanging out with the open gay in school. So Blaine stopped talking to Kurt in school, he didn't like it but it was high school and he did not want to lose his popularity.

Kurt Hummel was the only open gay person at his school, he came out his sophomore year. It was his choice and he was never happier with his life. He joined the New Directions with happen to be the lowest or the lowest in their school. Though he was still friends with Blaine which made things not that hard his freshman year of High School but after he came out, join glee, and lost his best friend.

At home it seemed different though, since they lived next to one another they saw each other everyday and it didn't help that their windows were right next to one another. They happen to see one another every morning and night and they talked though notepads all the time. There was one special page that Kurt and Blaine each wrote to one another over time and time again but would never show one another.

Each signed said that they loved one another. Though they would never would be able to tell one another how they really felt. For once Kurt was the only open guy in school and Blaine he pretended to be straight. Though he never dated anyone he just pretended to be straight. No one not even Kurt knew the truth about him.

**A/N So this is short but it is just a prolog, I was listening to you belong with me and this stuck in me head and wanted to write a story about it. So I hope that you all like this here. I will update on Sundays... I do not know the time or anything but every Sunday I will have an update... I hope you guys like it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One.**

"Blaine Anderson" he turned around and heard someone call his name, knowing that it was only one person. Santana Lopez, that captain of the cheerleading squad. She had been trying to get Blaine to take her out for the past year. Each time Blaine would tell her that he didn't want to date her because he did not want to have his grades fall or mess up the season. Though she didn't believe him at all.

"What is it Lopez?" He said as he closed his locker and looked at her.

"Oh Anderson when are you going to give up this act and take me out. We are seniors now and you never dated anyone at this school."

Blaine thought about it, it was true. He never dated anyone at all at this school. Though he did want to date someone that he wanted to be with though no one was allowed to know who he wanted to be with. Though maybe it was time that he did take her out, he never saw her as more then the cheerleader who thought that she was all that. But if he dated tone of the most popular girl in school his teammates might stop asking him questions.

"You know what Lopez, fine I give in you been chasing for a year and sure I will take you out. One date alight that is all that you will get. I don't want my grades to suffer at all and I have to win one more state title for the team before I leave. That will be three in a row."

Santana rolled her eyes at the comment that he said. "Friday after the game take me to Breadsticks and I will show you time time of your life." She turned around and walked way before Blaine was able to say anything else.

* * *

"Hey Hummel" He heard before he was pushed into the locker by one of the jocks on the football team. "Your need to put that gay away." With that and he walked away from Kurt leaving him on the ground. Right as that happened Blaine walked by and looked at Kurt but didn't do anything but just walked away right as Mercedes walked over to Kurt.

"Man white boy, those jocks are losers don't let them get to you." She said as he gave him her hand.

"Thanks 'Cedes I don't know what I wouldn't do if I didn't have a friend like you." He said as he grabbed her hand and got up. Looking over again at Blaine.

"So Kurt you won't believe what I heard today?"

Kurt looked over at Mercedes she always knew what was going on in this school. She seemed to always have the right information. "So what did you hear today, a cheerleader broke a leg, someone caught caught in the gym, or let me guess Rachel is getting another solo." He said laughing.

"None of those are true. It's about you old friend Blaine… I was in the locker room and Santana was talking about how she had a date with Blaine. Blaine and Santana dating that is just strange."

It was strange Kurt would have never thought that of all the girls that he could date that it would be Santana Lopez. "Well it only seems right that he would date the captain of the Cheerios since he is the captain of the football team. How high school of them. Wonder what is next, they win homecoming prince and princess."

Mercedes laughed, it was the truth. They were being so high school with one another. "Well this is high school, just took them long enough." Kurt laughed and grabbed Mercedes arm. "Lets go to class."

* * *

Football practices was always the same for Blaine, throwing the ball around learning the same plays that he learned last year. Sometimes there would be a new one he would learn though that did not happen at all today. They were getting ready for there first game of the season on Friday. There coach was going off saying that this was going to be another amazing year and they were going to win their third straight state championship.

After practices was over they guys walked back into the locker room to shower. As they were getting changed. Puck walked over to Blaine.

"Have fun with Santana, she was great last year." He said to him, Blaine just looked over at him and laughed. "It's just a date trying to get her off my back, we are not dating or anything."

Puck just laughed and walked away.

* * *

Glee club was amazing as always, it seemed that being a senior was the best thing that could happen to Kurt. He seemed to be getting more solo's this year and Rachel was not being mean about it because she was getting a lot also.

After glee was over Kurt walked to his car and went home. Made his way to his room and sat on his bed. He looked out his window and saw that Blaine was home also. There was one thing that none of his friends knew. That even though they live next to one another and never talked in school, they had some time to themselves where they friends. Outside the halls and inside there walls they were still the kids that they used to be playing outside. Kurt walked over to his window and sat there with his school book and started doing his homework. Always looking over to see what Blaine was doing.

Kurt did a great job hiding that he was in love with Blaine. No one knew anything about them beside just the fact they lived next to one another.

About the fifth time that Kurt looked over Blaine was at his window holding up a sign.

**I'm sorry about walking away.**

Kurt smiled, knowing that if Blaine was seen anywhere near him he knew what his friends would think about him. Kurt wrote his response.

**I understand. I have for three years.**

Kurt's smiled faded as he saw the sheet of paper where he wrote I love you on a few weeks ago. He really walked to tell Blaine the truth.

**I should have helped you.**

Looking at his face he knew that it was the truth, but Kurt knew how it was being popular, since his step brother was popular.

**It's fine, really. Now you and Santana?**

Blaine knew that it was coming, it was just something he wanted to know.

**It's one date.**

Kurt laughed knowing that nothing is one date with Santana.

**This is Santana we are talking about.**

Blaine started writing that he doesn't like her like that at all and wrote that he was gay. But he threw that one on the ground.

**Well for me it's one date.**

Kurt laughed.

**Sure it is, should we plan a wedding?**

Blaine just couldn't help but laugh at that.

**No thanks.**

He wanted to write that he had one planned already but that would ruin everything.

**Night Blaine**

**Nigh Kurt.**

* * *

Hiding there friendship got easy as the years went on, at first it was hard because Kurt just came out and Blaine was one of his closest friends he had. Then things changed when his jock friends told him to stop talking to Kurt because people would start thinking that he was gay. It was one of the hardest decisions that Blaine ever made. He remembers that night he told Kurt that they couldn't hang out at school or anywhere that the students hung out.

* * *

_Blaine showed up at Kurt's house on his normal nights that their families would get get together and have dinner with one another. Their parents always talked about something and Blaine and Kurt would go to Kurt's room until it was time for them to go home. _

_"There is something that is bothering you Blaine. What is it?" Kurt asked knowing that things were changing since they started there sophomore year. _

_"I don't want to do this Kurt I really don't. But I don't want to lose yo friend or lose the popular I have gained since joining the football team."_

_Kurt took a deep breath "this is because I came out right. Your friends or at least the ones that you call your friends don't want you to be friends with the gay guy."_

_Blaine closed eyes trying to stop the tears from coming down. "I don't know what to do Kurt. We have been friends forever. But I want to play football, I have to play football it is who I am." _

_"They play football, hang out with your hock friends. I understand Blaine it is who you are now. I knew that sooner or later we would grow apart." _

_Blaine moved closer to Kurt but Kurt pushed him away and just left the room. Not saying another word to Blaine that night. _

_A few days later was when Blaine started the notepad writing to one another. It seemed to be one way to talk to one another. Though at first Kurt was not responding to them. When he would see them he would close the blinds and just cry in his bed. Kurt just couldn't believe he lost the closest friend that he had. But he did just because of High School. Kurt just did not want to be in high school anymore, he wanted to go back to being in middle school. _

_Blaine seemed to get the picture because after a week he stopped writing to Kurt and did not pay attention to anything that was going on to his former friends house. Blaine knew what he had done was wrong, but he just couldn't lose his friends that he made on the football team. It was not because he wanted to be popular it was because his father liked him playing football and he wanted to make his father happy._

_Almost three months after that dinner night Kurt couldn't take not talking to Blaine, it was eating him inside every night. His new friends in glee were trying to help him feel better because they could see how sad he was. Kurt had gotten used to pretending to be happy when he was around his friends and singing in glee. Though he could't stand Rachel because she was always trying to take all the solo's and not giving no one else a chance at anything. _

_One night Kurt took out some paper and posted a note on his window, not knowing if Blaine was going to see it or not but he knew that he wanted to talk to him._

_If you want to talk meet me in the back yard around nine._

_That was all he wrote, knowing that if Blaine was to see it then he would be there, also if he wanted any chance to be his friend he would be there. Kurt did not know if it was something he should have done. Though he was going to take his chances and try to talk to Blaine. _

_When it was almost nine, Kurt walked downstairs and made his way to the backyard. He did not know if Blaine was going to be there but he could hope. _

_Looking at his watch it was about ten past nine and Blaine had not walked outside at all. He looked up to Blaine's house and saw that his lights were on in his room meaning that he was least home. Kurt did not know if he wanted to wait anymore so he started walking inside knowing that it was going to be the only chance that he gave Blaine to talk to him. _

_Right as he starting to walk inside her heard something._

_"Kurt" _

_He turned around and could tell that it was Blaine, he did show up. Kurt had a half smile on his face when he saw that Blaine did show up after all. _

_"Blaine, see that you wanted to come."_

_Blaine smiled faded a little not knowing if it was a good thing. _

_"I know I am late, was on the phone with a friend and lost track of time."_

_"Talking about which girl you want to take to the dance."_

_Blaine laughed a little, he did not know if Kurt caught on to it but he couldn't help but laugh._

_"I wish, but no it was this science project I have to work on and we were talking about the lab we have to do for it."_

_"I want to tell you one thing and I will let you go on with your new life with your new friends. These three months have sucked. You were once my best friend and now you shut me out. Don't come to the dinners at all. But that is fine I guess don't want to be seen with the gay. I understand that because your new friends hate me. But I want us to talk about things again, I really do… but if you don't want to talk I understand."_

_Blaine stood there looking at Kurt, he hated that he was acting like this towards Kurt he did. He loved Kurt as his best friend. For years they talked to one another about everything. Kurt first came out to Blaine and it was his idea not to hide who he really was. But now things were different he was not his friend in school or outside of school, they stopped talking and Blaine hated that. _

_"Why do you think I tried writing to you though the notepad for a week but you didn't answer me so I thought that you didn't want to be friends so I stopped. I never stopped wanting to talk to you about everything you are my friend." Friend, the word that Kurt liked to hear Blaine said. "We just can't be at school. I just want to get though high school."_

_Kurt felt tears come down his eyes. _

_"Well do what you have to do, I know that we are friends like you say well prove it to me."_

* * *

That was three years ago. Blaine did prove it to him just not in school but he started coming to family dinners again and they would talk and hang out watch movies, listen to music. Then pretending not to be friends in school was hard at first but it got easier with the months. Being friends with one another again helped them with everything. Blaine hated it when the jocks would say things about Kurt. One time he tried to stop it but his friends just kept going on about it and started calling Blaine gay. So he talked to Kurt about it and he just told Blaine to let them talk it was not hurting him at all because he did not care what people said about him.

After Kurt heard that Blaine was going out with Santana he knew that he was straight. It was not the best thing to be in love with someone that would never be able to share it with. Knowing that he was the only open gay guy in school was something he hated. Knowing that he needed to find someone else that was like him.

Knowing that school was going to be the same. The only thing that was changing was that the glee club would be preforming at the first football game half time show. Since they made it to national and got in fifth place they were still nobody but people knew that they could put on a show. So they were the new halftime show along with the band and cheerio's.

* * *

**I know I said I would update on Sunday's but I wanted to get Chapter One out to all you wonderful people, so here it is... this is not going to be that long of a fanfiction. about 5 chapters that will be as long as this one or longer... I am working on these chapters each day as I am writing my other fanfiction ONE MORE NIGHT... which is almost over and getting harder to write... but please review... I love reviews good and bad... i hope that you all would like that.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Here it is, i promise on Sunday you would have chapter two... I don't know how long it is going to be. I am still thinking maybe five chapters and nothing more. I have wrote some of three already and all my ONE MORE NIGHT fans. I am working on the next chapter should be up next weekend I hope.**

here is chapter two enjoy

**i dont own anything**

Chapter Two

Being a senior means you have your prom that everyone wants to go to, the last high school football games that you will be going to as seniors, and graduation. Kurt only looked forward to ones of those things. That would be his graduation, because he knew when that happened it was going to be final. He would leave this town and make his way to New York. It was where he belonged and not in some small town where no one understood him. There was only one person that understood him and that was Blaine because they talked about it over the summer before their senior year started. Blaine knew that Kurt belonged in New York and make his dreams come true. Blaine always believed in Kurt. It was hard for Blaine not to show that in school because he really wanted to.

Walking the halls of school was something Kurt hated, he did not know when he would be pushed into a locker, when someone who call him a name, or give him a slushy facial for the day. It was something different each day. Though he learned to start being changed of clothes to school since it all started three years ago. Almost all the jocks had done something to Kurt since he came out, all except one which Kurt was happy that Blaine never did anything like that to him. Even though he told Blaine that he would understand because of who his friends where. He was glad that Blaine never did anything like that to him because he did not know if he would be able to look at him again even though he said that he would understand it.

Making his way to the locker and seeing that Mercedes was over there already might help him not get hurt this morning. Right before he made it to the locked he felt someone push him and he slammed into the lockers that were about three feet from his. Mercedes saw it happened and walked over to where Kurt was.

"Only a few more months right?"

Kurt got up and didn't say anything at all, he was tired of it all. He just wanted it to be May so he would be able to leave this school.

* * *

Blaine hated seeing Kurt get hurt, no one knew how he really felt about Kurt because no one knew the truth about him. Like this date with Santana was just something to get his teammates and friends off his back because he never dated anyone before at this school. So he pretended to be into her and said he would go out with her.

With pretending to be into Santana he was expecting to see her around him more. But she was never around which was something that he liked. He just had to go on one date with her and it would be over. He knew that Santana was always it Brittany anyway.

Puck walked up to Blaine's locker and closed it. "Dude you coming to the party this weekend?"

Blaine was glad that when Puck slammed his locker that his hands were not in the way. "I don't know, I have a lot of homework this weekend. that I need to get done because I've been lazy this week."

"Homework? When you become such a nerd?"

Blaine rolled his eyes at Puck, "I'm not a nerd, I'm smart and would like to get into a good college. Like NYU." He looked over at him, knowing that Puck might not even graduate this year at all.

"Well school is for loser and college is just more school why would anyone put themselves though that?"

He just couldn't believe Puck at all, he was more dumb than anyone he has ever meet in his life.

"Whatever Puck have fun spending another senior year here."

He said that and walked away. Knowing that it might make Puck think about maybe wanting to graduate school this year.

* * *

When school was over Kurt was upset that there was no glee club today but it was the one day of the week where there was no glee so everyone that had other clubs were able to go to those clubs. Kurt did not belong to any other club so he would go home most of the time. Knowing that he had a lot of homework that he needed to get done. And start working on his college application for New York. There were only two schools that he wanted to go to and that was NYU and NYADA. He was hoping that he would be able to get into NYADA. Knowing that it would help him get to become the broadway star that he wanted to be.

When he walked into his house his father was already home for the day. He was watching the football highlights and news about what was going on, it was something that Kurt was never able to get into at all. Knowing that he was grateful to have Finn as his step-son so he had someone that was able to understand football with him.

"You're home early today dad?" Kurt said as he walked past him.

"There was not much going on so I left Jeff at that hop and thought I would come home early. I know that today is the day that you don't have glee thought we might spend some father son time."

Kurt didn't know what his father angle was because there was always some angle when he wanted some father son time.

"I would love to dad but I have all these college applications to fill out and homework that I need to get done."

Burt knew that his son should be working on that stuff but he knew that he wanted to spend time with his son before they don't have the time to do it anymore.

"You could work on them later, was thinking we could get coffee and maybe go see one of those movies you love so much."

Coffee did sound good. "Not today dad how about another day please. I would like to get these applications turned in by this weekend the deadline is in one week."

"Alright then" He said and went back to watching his football game. Kurt walked up to his room and sat at his desk and took out his applications and school work.

* * *

Blaine couldn't wait until football practices was over and also football the season just started. He knew that after this year he did not have to worry about playing football anymore. He only did football so his father was happy with him. Though he was good at the sport he just didn't like it.

After practices was over the team was in the locker room changing so they would be able to go home for the day. Blaine did not talk to anyone but as he grabbed his bag to leave Puck walked up to him.

"Dude I was thinking about what you said and you are right if I don't pass this year I will not graduate and be stuck at this school again next year or be a dropout so can your nerd side help me pass."

"Only if you stop saying that I have a nerd side."

"Whatever dude I will never call you a nerd again as long as you help me."

Blaine rolled his eyes knowing that he didn't really want to help him but he was did not like seeing someone fail in something if he was able to help them.

As he got home and made it to his room the first thing he does is look over to see Kurt. He was able to tell that he was sitting at his desk working on something. He knew that it was something to so with school or college. Knowing that Blaine needed to work on his also, but there were only so many times when he would be able to see Kurt and just stare at the beauty that he has.

* * *

Kurt did not know how long he was working on his application, but when he looked at his clock it was almost seven in the evening, knowing that he needed to get some dinner before he went to sleep. He looked over to his window and saw that Blaine was not in his room. Kurt hated that he was in love with the guy that would never love him back.

After dinner he walked to his room and saw that Blaine was sitting at his window. He looked as if he was reading something and looked up right as Kurt was moving to his window.

Blaine picked up his paper that he already wrote out.

**There this party this weekend that I don't want to go to**

Kurt laughed knowing that Blaine hated the parties that he always went to.

**Why don't you just stay home?**

Blaine wished it was that easy but his friends would not allow it.

**Because I was called a nerd because I didn't want to go, and also I'm going to start tutoring Puck.**

Kurt's eyes went wide. Puck was going to get a tutor that was something that he never though would happen.

**Well that is a first. Never thought it would happen.**

That was the same for Blaine he never thought it would happen but it did.

**I know right but I told him he might be stuck in school again if he doesn't pass his classes and I think I got in his head.**

Blaine looked at the time knowing that it was close to get a shower and head to bed.

**Same time tomorrow.**

**Yes**

Kurt had a smile on his face when Blaine got up, sure it might be there thing but it was something that no one knew about it was just something for them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Happy COME WHAT MAY DAY... So I thought I would give you this chapter early. ENJOY**

**Chapter Three**

It seemed that this year was going by very fast for it being a school year. At for glee it was almost time for Sectionals and the football team had won another championship. Also it seemed like Blaine was now dating Santana which was something everyone saw that was going to happen. After they went to homecoming together they had always been together. So it seemed like they were just dating, at least that is what everyone thought. Though you never saw them holding hands, they were just always together with one another. Kurt hated it but he just got used to it. He always had his night talks with Blaine and not once did they ever talk about him and Santana.

Things were changing for Kurt though. A few days ago he was at Between the Sheets looking for sheet music for this weeks assignment in glee which was songs from movies. He knew the song that he wanted to do but knowing that he was not able to do it at all because it was a duet and no one really wanted to do a duet with him. So he thought he would look for a song that he loved that was not a duet.

While he was there one day after school he meet someone there. It was strange because he always went to that store. He never really meet anyone there that was like him, gay. It was strange that he was to meet someone that was gay as he believed that he was the only gay guy that lived with in a hundred miles on Lima.

It all happened so fast, very fast for him. They guy that he meet lived in Lima but went to school at this private school in Westerhill. He was looking though the music sheets to one of his favorite musicals Wizard of Oz when he walked up behind him.

"Now that would be a perfect song to sing if you are able to hit those notes." Kurt jumped a little. It was the first time that anyone had ever talked to him while he was looking at the music.

"I think that I can if I am able to hit the high F in defying gravity." He said as he turned around and looked at the taller guy who was wearing a very nice looking blazer that had a D on it. He never seen anyone like him before. He looked so perfect. Also he was taller then Kurt. There were not many people that were taller then he was. Though this guy seemed to be about two feet taller then Kurt.

"Then you should be able to sing any song out there if you can get that note. I couldn't even hit that note. No matter how hard I tried to hit it." He smiled and Kurt felt like he was very special at this moment.

"Well I don't know if I want to sing this song. We are doing a music from the movies this week in glee and I just don't know what song I should pick. I had a song that I wanted to sing, but it's a duet and no one in my club wants to sing a duet with me."

"Well that just sucks. I would so sing one with you if I was in your glee club. I'm sure that our voice would sound great together." He smiled and put his arm on Kurt. "I am Sebastian by the way." He said holding his hand out. Kurt put his hand out to meet his hand. "Kurt" was all that he was able to say. Then Sebastian pulled his phone out. "Put your number in here and I will text you later." He said as he handed Kurt the phone.

"Thanks I will text you later tonight and maybe I will take you out this weekend." He said when Kurt handed his phone back and walked out. After he walked out Kurt was not able to stop smiling. This was the first guy that had ever asked him out or at least ask for his phone number.

* * *

Blaine was so happy that football was over, he never had to wear that uniform again in his life. Now he was able to do the things that he wanted to do. Now everyone thinks that he is dating Santana Lopez because they went to homecoming together and they won homecoming prince and princess.

Though you would believe that things were great for Blaine. At least all his friends thought that things were going great for him. On the inside things were not happy at all. He hated this life he was living where he was making his friends and family happy all the time. There was only a few hours in a day he was really happy and that was when he was able to talk to Kurt. Since football was now over Friday was his favorite day of the week. He went over to Kurt's house each week with his family and it felt like old time for them. Though both family did not know that they were not friends in school anymore. There parents thought that everything was perfect in the kids life.

Blaine hated when Puck had to come over a few times a week when Blaine would tutor him in his classes so he would be able to pass. He would send Kurt a message or stop at his house when he was on his way home to tell him what was going on. On the days that Puck came over he left his blinds close. Knowing that he should't have to do that and hide there friendship but Kurt understood it.

* * *

Kurt couldn't believe that he had a date for this weekend. Just a few hours after he gave his number to Sebastian he had text him asking if he wanted to meet this Friday at the mall and maybe catch a movie. At first Kurt didn't know if he wanted to because that was his family dinner night with his parents and Blaine. Though he knew he had to get out there and start dating because if he kept it up being in love with Blaine he would never be able to live his life at all.

When he got home that evening he had talked to his father about going out on Friday night and his dad didn't even say no. He told Kurt that he would love to have him for dinner but since he knew that it was the first time in a long time he had a smile on his face his father told him he was able to go out and have a good time. Just told him not to be in to late.

Now Kurt just had to think about how he was going to tell Blaine. Blaine would be super happy that he gotten a date with someone. Since he was dating Santana after all, but since it was the only time during the week that they were able to feel like they were normal people again. Though he knew that he already told Sebastian that he would meet him. It was just now he had to tell Blaine.

Looking at his watch and then looked out his window he was able to tell that Blaine was alone tonight. That Puck did not come over. So he went to his window and wrote a note to Blaine asking if he was able to meet him outside. Since he wanted to tell him in person and not through notes.

Kurt asked Blaine to meet him outside at around eight. As he walked down out the backdoor and over to the gate where Blaine and Kurt's house meet. Blaine was already outside waiting for him.

"So what do I owe this for?" Blaine asked. Most night they only would send a few notes to one another and call it a night. They never really talking unless it was on Friday or it had to do with something very important.

"I wanted to tell you something about Friday and I thought it would be better to tell you in person." Kurt said knowing that this was something he had to do. Go out on a date with someone and stop thinking of Blaine. Kurt knew that being in love with a straight guy was something he just couldn't do anymore. Also for once someone was into him. It made him feel special for the first time in his life.

"Well it has to be important" Blaine said as he was looking at Kurt.

"I wanted to tell you that I was not going to be able to make it to Friday's dinner. I have a date." He said. As soon as Blaine heard the word date he felt like his heart had fell three hundred feet. Though he was not able to tell Kurt that at all. He wished he could tell Kurt how he felt.

"That is great Kurt. It stinks that we can't have our dinner night. But a date that is awesome. I am glad that you meet someone." He said. Hearing this made Kurt almost wanted to cry. He did not know why he thought that Blaine was going to say something else. Maybe that was because he was in love with him.

"I hope it is. I meet him this afternoon. I don't know much about him, but it was so nice to meet someone that is gay like me. I didn't think there was anyone else in this town." As soon as Kurt said that he wanted to yell There is Kurt and he is standing right in front of you. Though Blaine knew that he was not able to say that at all. He wanted to.

"I hope that you have fun Kurt. Also when you get home I wanted to know everything that happened. " He smiled as he went to hug his friend.

"Thanks Blaine I am glad that you understand. I hat emitting our dinner but this should be fun. Or at least I hope that it will be fun." Kurt said with a smile on his face.

"Well have a good time Friday and don't forget about me when you get home."

"I could never forget about you Blaine." He said letting go of the hug. "I should get in the shower. I will see you later."

Blaine let go and watched Kurt walked away. He hated that Kurt was having a date this Friday. Fridays were there day. When they were able to act like there was nothing else led tin the world. But some guy had came into Kurt's life and everything was ruin now. He really hoped that Kurt was not going to have fun on his date. But he couldn't tell Kurt that he did not want to ruin their friendship. As soon as Blaine saw Kurt walk inside his house he whispered under his breath. "I love you Kurt."

**Since I posted this early because i've been bored at work and wrote chapter three and chapter four... and since this is Klaine day I hope that you all like this chapter... like i said this story is only like 5 chapters long. So I have four wrote already and I love chapter four... and chapter five will be the last one... i might give you all 4 later today because I just want to know what you all think so i hope you enjoyed this chapter... please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is Chapter 4 I was going to wait till Sunday but then I remembered I am leaving for a concert tomorrow and don't know what time I will be back on Sunday since it is in FL... so hope you all enjoy.**

**Chapter Four**

Friday night came very fast. Kurt was very happy that school was out and now he was able to spend hours picking out the outfit that he wanted to wear on his date. He did not know how he was supposed to dress for a date. Was he supposed to wear jeans or was he supposed to wear slacks. He just did not know, he wished that he would have asked Blaine for help but he was too busy tonight. Kurt had heard that he was going to some party with the other jocks.

Kurt felt like he was on cloud nine. It was his first date he has ever had in his life. After about two hours of picking something out to wear and went with a pair of jeans and one of his favorite sweaters. Looking at the clock it was almost time to meet Sebastian at the mall. Kurt didn't know why he had to meet him there and he wasn't picking him up. MIght have been because of the drive that was almost two hours for him to come.

By the time he got the mall he was almost late. Looking at his text message from Sebastian he sent earlier in the day to meet him at the food court. He walked around the food court for a few minutes to see if he could see him anywhere. But he was no where to be found. Kurt kept thinking that he was stuck in traffic and that was why he had not made it to the mall yet. Kurt took a seat near the door and waited for him to show up.

Looking down at his watch seeing that he had been sitting there for almost thirty minutes passed the time that Sebastian said he was going to meet him. His phone had no new messages from him and now Kurt was starting to fell stupid that he came here and waited this long.

He opened up his phone and sent a message to Sebastian asking where he was. When he waited another ten minutes to see if he would get anything back. Which he didn't get anything at all. Now it was almost an hour after the time they said that they were going to meet up. Kurt was tired of waiting so he got up from the seat he been sitting in and walked back out to his car.

He wanted to cry because he missed out on the dinners with his family because he thought he had a date, but on his first date he for stood up. As he got into his car he thought about going home but then his family was going to start asking him questions and he didn't want that to happen at all.

So Kurt remember a place that he used to go to with Blaine when they were in middle school. The park had an area that no one knew about or at least Kurt thought that no one knew about. As he parked his car and walked to the back of the park that was right behind the trees. There was a little wooden house that was there. Looked like someone old play house when there used to be a house here. it was nothing special but Kurt and Blaine used to come here all the time and played and no one else would ever be here.

As he walked over to the house knowing that he was to big to fit into it he just wanted to sit in front of it and start thinking about everything that was going on in his mind. As he walked towards the front of it he looked over and saw that there was someone started to stand up. As soon as Kurt turned the towards the front he was able to tell who it was that was at the little house.

"Blaine?" He asked as soon as he looked to see who it was. It confused Kurt because he was supposed to be at a party.

* * *

He lied to his friends saying that he had to do something with his parents tonight for the reason that he would not be coming to the party that he promised that he would go to during the week. He just couldn't do it knowing that Kurt was going to be on a date with someone. Blaine knew his feelings for Kurt were real but he was not acting on them because he was scared of what was to happen to him. Though he wished he never lied to Kurt. Though he was glad that all those years ago Kurt was still willing to be his friends.

Since he lied to his friends say that he had to do something with his family. He went to the only place he knew that he was going to be alone. He had been going there a whole lot since he knew his true feelings for Kurt and were not able to be be true to who he really was.

As he was sitting there looking though his notepad where he kept everything that he wrote to Kurt in. Including the one that said I love you. Knowing that was never able to show that to Kurt at all. He started hearing some noise from the trees. Blaine quickly put his stuff back in the notepad and stood up. Right as he stood up and looked to see who it was he was able to tell right away it was Kurt.

It caught him off guard because Kurt was supposed to be on a date right now. Before Blaine was able to say anything Kurt had said his name.

Blaine just stood there looking at Kurt. He could tell that Kurt was upset about something. Blaine was always able to tell when something was wrong with Kurt. They had been friends since they were kids.

"I thought you had a date?" He asked which he wished was something that he didn't say.

"And I thought you were going to a party?" Kurt asked Blaine as he walked closer.

"Well I did but I didn't want to go tonight." Blaine said. It was the truth but he did leave out the most important part of the truth was that he didn't want to go because Kurt was on a date. "What happen to your date. You sounded so happy this week. It been a while since I've seen you that happy."

Kurt hated that Blaine had to bring up the fact that he looked happy, because sure he did have a date that he was happy about he was just doing it so he would stop thinking about Blaine. "Well it didn't go as planned since I wanted an hour and no one showed up. I didn't want to face my family so I came here thinking I would be alone."

Blaine wanted to cry. His best friend got stood up and it was wrong. Blaine couldn't understand how someone would stand him up. "That is bull why would someone do that to you?" Blaine said he really didn't know what else to say to Kurt.

"I don't know. All I know if I wanted an hour and never got a message or anything form him so I left." Kurt started to cry. It was something that he didn't want to do but it just happened. As soon as Blaine saw that Kurt was crying he walked over to Kurt and hugged him. "Now there is no reason to cry, you will mess up that perfect smooth face of yours. I know how much you work on it to keep it all smooth and perfect." Blaine told him it had caught Kurt off guard because though Blaine did know how much work he spent on his face. He had been doing it since he was in middle school. But not once since they were kids that Blaine said that his face was perfect and smooth.

Kurt didn't want to let go of this hug. It had been a while since he felt like he belonged somewhere. He hated that it was because he was in Blaine's arm. But he knew that he was in love with Blaine and nothing was going to changed that at all. This date was just a cover up so he could stop feeling like that towards Blaine but with him being stood up he wanted to just run right to Blaine.

"You don't know how much I have missed this." Kurt told Blaine he did not mean for the words to come out but they just did. He wanted to take them back. He didn't want Blaine to start thinking crazy things about Kurt. Though he did accept him for being who he was. He didn't want Blaine to start thinking that he was trying to hit on him.

Blaine wanted to cry when he heard those words. He didn't want to let go of Kurt at all. This right here felt perfect like he belong to be in Kurt's arm. He knew that he did and seeing his best friend crying over some guy that had stood him up. "I think I know just how much because I've missed it also." Blaine said as he lifted his head to look at Kurt in the eyes. This was his moment he could just kiss Kurt and then Kurt will know how he felt about him. Though he didn't know if he should take that chance.

Blaine didn't think about it at all, he knew he wanted to take that chance. So before he was able to stop himself he grabbed Kurt's face and moved his lips towards Kurt's and kissed him. It was nothing long but Kurt had started kissing Blaine back. Kurt was the one that stopped, he was lost and confused. Not understanding why Blaine had just kissed him.

"Blaine what are you doing?" Kurt asked he was shocked but it was something he didn't want to stop but Blaine was straight and dating someone. "You are dating Santana."

Blaine laughed when he said Santana's name. "You are funny, first off I am not dating Santana just people thought that maybe we should be dating but I'm not dating her. And second off I kissed you because I have been dreaming about it for about a year now." Blaine said as he was looking into Kurt's eyes.

"What about your friends? They will freak out if they find out." Kurt said, he did not know why he was trying to stop all this but he knew that it couldn't be real.

"Then they will freak out Kurt… I don't care what they think anymore. I don't care about the popularity at all. I just want to be with you. I've known that for a while now but I just wasn't able to tell myself that it was alright until that moment you told me that you were stood up. I couldn't believe that someone would do that to you. They don't know what they are missing. The nicest person in the world I have ever meet. I wanted to cry because you are perfect Kurt, don't let anyone tell you any different."

Kurt smiled… though he felt like this was just a dream that he was having inside his head. There was no way that he could believe that Blaine wanted to be with him. He looked again at Blaine and then down at his feet again.

"Are you sure that you don't care because it's not easy Blaine. You see the way that the jocks who are your friends treat me everyday. I thrown into a locker or being pushed in the hall. Are you sure that you want to deal with that?" He said looking at Blaine. He did not know what Blaine was going to say at all. Because it was something that Blaine might be able to deal with because he was as strong as the jocks.

"I know that it won't be easy at all, I see the way they treat you but I want to be with you Kurt. I've wanted it for a long time. I don't care what my parents think or what my friends say. As long as I have you I will be happy. You want to know why Kurt."

Kurt looked up at Blaine again. "Why is that Blaine?" He asked as Blaine went in and kissed him again. Blaine couldn't help but fall onto cloud nine when he was kissing Kurt. It was something that he had wanted to do for a long time. Now he was able to do it.

"It's because you belong with me Kurt."

Kurt heart jumped when he heard Blaine said that. He never thought for once that someone would had this feeling for him. He had always loved Blaine but was always scared to tell him about how he felt.

"You have always belong with me Blaine. I have always loved you Blaine." Kurt told him. He couldn't hide it anymore. He reached in his pocket. He always carried it around with him. Even tonight when he was supposed to be on a date. Un wrapped the paper that said three little words.

**I LOVE YOU**

Blaine smiled when he saw that sign and reached into his pocket where he had a piece of paper that he always carried around with him also. So he was always able to have it next ti him.

**I LOVE YOU**

"I always have and I was scared to tell you this whole time. I don't know why I was scared to tell you how I felt. I thought you would have hated me Kurt."

Kurt hugged Blaine and looked at him in his eyes."I couldn't hate you. I have been your friend forever even though we couldn't show our friendship because of how much I loved you. I always have loved you and wanted to tell you for the longest time."

There were tears in Blaine's eyes. He never thought he would be able to feel like this at all. "I love you Kurt. Nothing is going to keep me apart from you."

Kurt couldn't say anything else he just lean in and gave Blaine a kiss. This moment was the best feeling that he has ever had in his life.

**Please don't hate me about the date... I had it planned like it to happen like that. Please remember that this is a short story so things are fast. I am hoping you all like it. please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I was going to post this yesterday when I got home from the concert, but I was way to damn tired and I couldn't hear crap and my voice is gone and sick... so yea i went to sleep... this is the final chapter. I hope you all liked it and thanks for the amazing reviews.**

Also taking requests for a new story so send me your ideas on twitter BlaineNKurt2013

**Chapter Five**

As you would have guessed the school didn't take it light when Kurt and Blaine walked into school together the next week. Though they both didn't care at all because they were in love and for the first time in Blaine's life he felt like the world was in a perfect place. He knew that things with the two of them were going to work out for the best. Blaine didn't care if he was going to lose all his friends that he had. As long as he had Blaine by his side.

Mercedes had called him all weekend but he didn't answer at all because he just didn't want to ruin ever moment that he was having with Blaine that weekend. Knowing that it was wrong to ignore her all weekend since they were best friends. As Blaine and Kurt were walking together hand and hand when Mercedes saw Kurt and Blaine. "You better have a god dam good reason…" she stopped talking when she saw that they were holding hands. "What the hell is going on over here?" She asked as soon as she got in front of them.

"Mercedes I'm sorry that I didn't call you this weekend at all but I wanted to tell you in person. But I would like to introduce you to my boyfriend Blaine. I sure you have meet before."

When Mercedes heard the word boyfriend she didn't know what to say at all. She was lost with words. She never knew about Kurt and Blaine at all. The only thing she knew was that they used to be best friends and live across from one another. Kurt never told her how she felt about him, it was because Kurt didn't want anyone to know about how he really felt about Blaine. Now everything was changed because they both had the same feelings.

"How Kurt? I'm your best friend I should know about all this stuff?" She was giving him that look that she always gave him when she was not happy with him.

"It's because I never told anyone about my feelings for Blaine. I was scared to tell anyone because I wanted the feelings to go away." He told her and looked at Blaine. Blaine knew about this already because they had talked about it during the weekend where they spent the whole weekend talking and kissing and watching movies.

Mercedes gave them a hug. She knew that she was not able to be upset with Kurt for not telling her anything about his feelings because she understood not wanting everyone to know. "Well I am very happy that you are happy."

* * *

Months had gone by with prom and graduation happening. It seemed that everything was going way to fast and time just needed to slow down. Though both Kurt and Blaine were going to NYU in the fall and were ready to go to NY together. They were also scared because they were leaving Ohio and going somewhere new. Glad that they were going to have one another.

Kurt never thought that he wanted to go to prom at all. At the beginning of the year he just wanted graduation to come so he could leave. Now he was enjoying everything that a senior should be able to enjoy. Sure him and Blaine were getting bullied but they didn't care because they had one another and knew that they would be leaving this town and not having to deal with any of them ever again.

Graduation day was so busy that Blaine and Kurt didn't see one another for more then a few seconds at a time. There was a school breakfast that you had with your families. That was the only time during the day they had a moment together. It was a little surprising for Blaine that his family was happy that he came out. He thought that his father was going to hate him, but he didn't he told him that he was proud of him for being who he was and if he was in love then he was in love.

At the end of the night, after the dinner and when everyone went home Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand. "Ride with me I want to go to our spot one last time." He told Kurt as he was leading Kurt to his car.

Kurt was all smiles. Still not able to believe that this was happening to him at all. Still thinking that all this was a dream and he was going to wake up soon.

As they got to there spot that was behind the park Blaine was not letting go of Kurt's hand at all as they walked over there.

"I love you so much Kurt. This is where it all started for us. Now we are moving on with our lives and going to live in New York, but I wanted to do one more thing before we left and leave this town behind."

Kurt looked a little lose and didn't know what was going to happen at all. He just looked at Blaine with his puppy dog eyes.

"Remember that tree that you would always hind at when we would play hide and seek."

"I would never forget that tree. It was the best hiding spot in the world. " Kurt laughed.

"Well go to the tree there is something there that is just for you."

Kurt walked over there with Blaine holding his hand. He looked at the tree and there was a heart with his initials and Blaine's initials. "This way we will always be here. No matter where we go in our lives. This is out spot."

Kurt had some tears in his eyes. "I love it so much Blaine. Just as much as I love you."

Blaine kissed the tears away and then placed his lips onto Kurt's. "I love you Kurt. I always have and I always will.

**THE END **  
**A/N SO I REALLY HOPED THAT YOU LIKED THIS. It was just something i wanted to write because i was bored and couldn't think of what to write for my other story. This is just something I wanted to really write for you all. And now I have another story stuck in my head i am going to write for you all. **


End file.
